disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario World (Cartoons)
Super Mario World is an animated television series that is loosely based on the game of the same name. The cartoon chronicles the adventures of Mario, Luigi, and Princess Toadstool in Dinosaur Land. Yoshi and several new characters, such as Oogtar the caveboy, make an appearance as well. Super Mario World was the last of DIC's Super Mario cartoons and originally aired from September 14th, 1991 to December 7th, 1991. Overview Sometime after the banishment of King Bowser Koopa, the Koopalings and their minions, Princess Toadstool, Mario and Luigi went on vacation to the Dinosaur World, only for Princess Toadstool to be kidnapped by King Koopa and his minions. After adventuring and befriending Yoshi, Mario and Luigi managed to rescue Princess Toadstool from King Koopa's Neon Castle and subsequently decided to stay in Dinosaur Land's Dome City with the cave-people. Several episodes of Super Mario World often had Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Toadstool, and occasionally Oogtar, a show-exclusive character, trying to stop the schemes of King Koopa and the Koopalings, as well as other villains such as Wizenheimer or the DinoRiders. Toad, who appeared in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show and The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, does not appear in the series (nor did he appear in the game it was based on), making it the only Mario cartoon where he does not appear. Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, King Koopa, and the Koopalings retain their designs from The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, although the "L" on Luigi's cap is black instead of green in early episodes, Princess Toadstool has lighter skin and blue eyes instead of black eyes, and Cheatsy's hair is yellow/white instead of light blue. Also, Mario and Luigi's fire forms in the show are based on their fire from sprites from the game. Walker Boone, Tony Rosato, Tracey Moore and Harvey Atkin reprised their roles as Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool and King Koopa in the show. Social Issues Some episodes of Super Mario World can also be seen as social commentary for controversial issues, such as street gangs ("Born to Ride"), addiction ("Rock TV"), bullying in school ("A Little Learning") and obesity ("King Scoopa Koopa"). The show also had several episodes, such as "The Wheel Thing" and "Party Line", dealing with the introduction and consequences of introducing new concepts and technologies to others without thinking ahead, in this case, the cave-people of Dome City. Gallery Mario_says_Good.jpg|Mario Princess_Toadstool_SMWTV.jpg|Princess Peach Voice Cast *'Walker Boone' — Mario *'Tony Rosato' — Luigi *'Tracey Moore' — Princess Toadstool *'Andrew Sabiston' — Yoshi *'Harvey Atkin' — King Bowser Koopa *'Tara Strong' — Hip, Hop *'John Stocker' — Oogtar, Koopa Wizard, Monty Moles, Koopa Football Players, Wizenheimer *'Paulina Gillis' — Kootie Pie Koopa *'James Rankin' — Cheatsy Koopa *'Dan Hennessey' — Bully Koopa, Green Dinosaur, Purple Dinosaur, Rockman *'Michael Stark' — Kooky von Koopa *'Gordon Masten' — Big Mouth Koopa *'Judy Marshak' — (Additional Voices) *'Catherine Gallant' — (Additional Voices) *'Stuart Stone' — (Additional Voices) 'Episodes' List of Super Mario World (Cartoons) Episodes. Category:New Super Mario Bros Category:TV Series